


Side Note 1: Upgrading Current Relationships

by brumblebum



Series: Lessons in Expanding Your Social Circle [2]
Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst Is Minimal, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumblebum/pseuds/brumblebum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of Kuroko and Aomine's relationship happens both over the course of a year and the span of a day.</p>
<p>Will follow the story line of the Lessons universe, so the tags will be updated as more characters and plot things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Note 1: Upgrading Current Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for all the support for the Lessons universe! (I didn't expect it to be as well-received as it is, but I am super happy that it is)
> 
> here's one of the complementary pieces. no need to read if you're not interested, same with other future complementary pieces. :)

Daiki’s apartment is disgusting.

“Daiki-kun. What is this.”

“What’s what?”

“ _This_.” Tetsuya flings his hand out, because every direction is a mess.

Not superficially. To the casual observer, the place is neat—there is nothing on the floor and the surfaces have been wiped down. Tetsuya, however, is not a casual observer, and he sees the evidence of recent activities on the couch and beneath the coffee table.

“A guy has needs. Unless he’s a robot like you.”

“You knew I was coming over. You could have shown some restraint, because then I would be able to sit on the couch.”

“You can still sit on the couch. It’s not like I didn’t clean up, and besides, it was thirty minutes ago.”

Forget the apartment. “Daiki-kun is disgusting.”

This, for some reason, makes his friend laugh. “Whatever. You’re a prude.” Daiki flops on the couch and stretches out. “Come sit with me. We can play a game.”

“I do not want to play any games with Daiki-kun on that couch.”

Daiki groans and lets the remote he was using clatter uselessly on to the floor. “Just sit on my lap. I promise I changed my stupid shorts—”

“No. Does Daiki-kun have a clean blanket?”

Daiki’s evil eye hasn’t worked since three years ago. Tetsuya’s own stare, however, is still potent, and Daiki gets back up with a grumble and goes to get a clean blanket. Tetsuya stands patiently until he returns and throws the blanket over the couch. Only then does he sit.

“You’re the biggest pain in the ass sometimes.”

“I am glad.”

Soon, the screen of the television is bright with gunfire and blood. Tetsuya has always enjoyed this kind of game—mindless and violent. Not only is it therapeutic, but he has a gift for gaming, and no matter how hard Daiki tries, Tetsuya is the winner.

“Daiki-kun, would you like to make a bet?”

The answer is always yes, and Tetsuya always wins. He usually has Daiki do some form of physical labor, or else treat him to a milkshake (nothing too extreme, and certainly nothing like what Daiki would have him do).

This time is no different. Tetsuya’s score is far above Daiki’s once they’re finished, and Daiki pouts and lays his head on Tetsuya’s lap.

“No fucking fair.”

“Don’t be a child.”

“Why’s it always buying you milkshakes? I’m gonna go broke.”

“I never force you to accept the bets.” Tetsuya ignores the way Daiki buries his face in his abdomen. He gets clingy when he’s experiencing high levels of childish indignation, after all. The screen flashes with a solo round. “Am I staying the night?”

Daiki nods, acting like a giant cat. “’m comfy.”

“I am not sleeping on this couch. Go change your sheets. You can sleep here.”

“Not right now,” he protests, wrapping an arm around Tetsuya as if the smaller man is a pillow. “Nap first.”

Tetsuya’s nose scrunches slightly. If Daiki takes a nap, there will be drool on Tetsuya’s jacket and pants, which is an issue because they have school in the morning. He quickly grabs one of the small couch pillows and shoves it under Daiki’s head. He doesn’t bother explaining his actions, even as Daiki sends out waves of glaring ire.

Exactly like a cat, Tetsuya thinks again, petting Daiki’s hair.

“You’re being weird, Tetsu.”

“You are in no place to talk, Daiki-kun,” he says, then begins a new game. This time he is playing against other players instead of AI, something he has banned Daiki from doing ever since he broke a TV in anger at the other team. “I’m not a stuffed animal, after all.”

In less than five minutes, Daiki’s snores fill the room and Tetsuya is caught up in the game. By the time the sun has set completely, they’ve forgotten time, and Tetsuya puts down the controller with a yawn. Thankfully, his homework isn’t due until next week—otherwise he’d be back at his own apartment.

He shakes Daiki awake and forces himself up from the couch. “Daiki-kun, I will borrow your clothing.”

 “Whatever.” At least that is what he deciphers from Daiki’s muffled grunt.

“Daiki-kun will go change the sheets.”

“Fuck.” Despite his sleepy state, Daiki moves with an unnatural grace, moving past Tetsuya in the direction of his room. Tetsuya follows, appreciating the style of decoration that is so clearly Daiki’s—and then looks blankly at the state of Daiki’s bed.

He refrains from making a comment, because if he started, he would not stop.

“Here’s some shorts and shit.”

“Thank you.” Turning away from the sight of the bed, Tetsuya gets dressed with an efficiency gained from years in a locker room. Daiki is just as efficient with the bed, and soon the soiled sheets are tossed in the laundry basket and new ones are fitted neatly over the mattress.

For a few moments, they are quiet. Daiki looks balefully at the doorway, most likely in the direction of the couch, then switches to staring longingly at the bed.

Tetsuya sighs inwardly again. “Would Daiki-kun like to share the bed?”

“I dunno, is Tetsu still a prude?”

“As long as you can control yourself, I have no issue.”

“Your chastity’s safe, I promise. Now let’s get to bed. I’m tired as shit.”

Daiki strips down to his underwear and tries to get into bed, but a polite cough has him reluctantly putting on basketball shorts and _then_ getting into bed. “Nobody else would’ve had a problem,” the taller man points out, petulant.

He isn’t gifted a response as Tetsuya lays down on the other side. Luckily, Daiki is spoiled and has a perfectly firm mattress with a set of soft pillows and blankets. Tetsuya is a bit jealous, because his own mattress has springs and is incredibly cheap. Taiga still sleeps on a futon.

“Good night, Daiki-kun.”

“Night, Tetsu.”

It isn’t long before he is drowsy and in the first stage of sleep. Today was a good day, so breathing is easy. He thinks about his possible new friend— _Tachibana-san_ —and how fortunate he is to have the good Daiki back, even after two years of renewed close friendship.

Tomorrow, he hopes, will be just as good.

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see it's ongoing. number of chapters will depend on how lengthy the series itself gets.
> 
> please comment if you see something that's off! an actual Lesson will be posted in a few days once I figure out how to write Kagami properly


End file.
